Phantasmagoria
by CatchingWind
Summary: Oneshots, songfics, drabbles, all that good stuff. When I have plot bunnies and such... Now up: A little moment from "Maternal Instincts" fused with my Restart universe. Beware of Danielle and her acting...
1. Chapter 1

**Argh! These stupid plot bunnies! Must-get-rid-of-them! Here's a bunch of random one shots, I guess. If I get a bunch of reviews about a particular one (or I just feel like it), I might continue it. Feel free to adopt one of these! I don't care if you tell me or not, just give me credit! I don't know how many of these I'll do. For those of you following my other stories, yes, I've been working on them, but 1) I have major writer's block on all three, and 2) these nasty plot bunnies! I will get rid of you, vile vermin! Read and Review! It's a rule! I think…**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is Butch Hartman's. My six gajillion ideas are mine. Don't mess it up!**

Title: Waiting for a Hero

Characters: Jazz Fenton, et al (look it up if ya don't know what it means)

Rating: K

Summary: Nobody seems to identify what runs through Jazz's head. So what was going on in that big brain of hers as she was waiting for her little brother to return during the climax of PP? I'm here to clarify that

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

I was so proud of him.

My baby brother was going to save the world. I just knew it. He and Sam stood by me in the frozen South Pole. I wasn't sure how Danny wasn't freezing to death, with only that jumpsuit, but technically he is a ghost, so he shouldn't feel temperatures. Of course, his inner ice core could be part of it too. But there was no time to contemplate these things. There was only time for action.

"Gotta go. According to the map, a portal's gonna open up over the Pole any minute now," Danny said. And then, I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around him. I knew he wouldn't be too happy about that. But still.

"See you back here soon, little brother. And thanks," I told him. I then headed off to the command center to see what I could help with. Unfortunately (I'm not quite sure though, considering our lives were at stake), there was a lot to be done. I glanced out the window at one point and I'm pretty sure I saw Danny and Sam kissing. I totally knew it. Tucker would be pleased to hear about this.

Danny went off into the Fenton Plane. It was all riding on his shoulders now. I would have to interview him about how he was feeling later on to help me with my psychological studies. Who knew? It could really help me, knowing what it felt like, the fate of the world in your hands.

The command center was utterly quiet for a few minutes. The threat of the Dis-asteroid loomed above our heads. It felt too serious to be talking. I wondered how many ghosts Danny would be able to catch in this short period of time.

Just then the plane flew out of the portal. My mouth widened into a smile. "He's coming back!" Tucker exclaimed. But then, much to my surprise, the plane careened out of control and literally crashed into a nearby mountain. I was shocked.

"Danny…" I whispered. We had been so close…

"No!" Sam said. She was obviously traumatized. Him being so close to her and all that. "H-he can't be!" I felt her pain. He just couldn't be… gone. Not in a time like this. Never. And yet, my parents were clueless that their son was, well, not here.

"It's coming!" Tucker announced, clearly afraid, just like everyone else in the room. No, let me correct that. Just like everyone else in the world. They had to be feeling the dread I was feeling. The Dis-asteriod got so close that it covered the sun. Like an eclipse. The world was plunged into darkness. Just like me. My little brother…

"Listen, I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm so proud of each and every one of you for trying your best," Dad said, which was probably the wisest thing I've ever heard him say in his life.

"We love you too, Dad," was all I could say. By 'we,' I meant both Danny and me. I had to represent him, now that he wasn't here any longer.

"At least we're all together," Mom said, tears welling up in her eyes. I had tears in mine, too. But I couldn't stand Mom and Dad not knowing the truth about Danny, not knowing that the statement that Mom just said was completely false. They had to know. I began crying. Danny would want them to know.

"I-oh Mom, there's something you need to know…"

**Whew! It was hard to get into Jazz's head. It was also hard trying to remember what the cast said during this scene. I think I did a pretty good job, dontcha think? If you have any requests for me to do, just PM me or send me a review! (Personally, I prefer the review. But it's your choice.) I might get a few more done tonight, depending on how late I can risk staying up. I'll be going out of town for a few days and I might not get the chance to update, so sorry for those of you waiting for the next chapters of my other stories! (FYI, they're Phantom Burning Up, Nightmare Unleashed, and The Fairly Odd Phantoms, in case if ya wanna read them. Also read my one shot called 41N9!) READ AND REVIEW! IT IS MY LIFE SOURCE! PRACTICALLY!**

**Au revior (I think that's how ya spell it)**

**-dani**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I have good news, news news, and bad news. The good news is that I am not dead! The bad news is that I have serious writer's block on my stories AND I have a bunch of new ideas! The news news is that I am forcing myself to finish one story before I start another. Except I can't get rid of this one. I wrote this during math class today because I thought my teacher told me to… which just comes to show I don't pay attention in math class much. That's also probably why I took an hour to do my math homework… but anywaaaysss… enjoy! I hope it turns out ok! Oh and Happy Late Dannyversary! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I DO own two beagles that lick each other's eyeballs, but that's another story for another day. It is true!**

Title: Homework

Characters: Mr. Lancer, Danny Fenton

Rating: K

Summary: Mr. Lancer grades Danny's homework assignment, which turns out to be something completely unexpected.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

I read Daniel's paper in utter shock.

He had never done this kind of work before.

In all of my days as an English teacher, I've never seen someone try this hard to get an A. I had to reread it to absorb it.

'The line should be clear. You are either on one side or the other. No exceptions.

'Except for the so very few who actually walk on that line.

' Imagine a cup of clear, crystalline water. Now think of plain dirt, brown and, well, dirty. When you mix them together, you get mud. It's neither water nor dirt. It's in between.

'That's what it's like for those who walk this particular line. It's unclear whether they are on one side or the other. They live lives of confusion, of misery, or of joy. One may view it as a blessing. One may view it as a burden.

'One views it as a responsibility.

'The line is there, but it's not always clear. Trust me. How do I know?

'I am one of those one out of a billion people that walk the line.'

I sat back in my chair with satisfaction, taking the paper and my red grading pen and carefully making five small strokes to form an A+. But I had to let him know I appreciated the thought he put into this and that I was curious to find out what this line was.

_Daniel, _I wrote,_ I haven't seen this kind of work from you in such a long time. I am curious to find out what the 'line' you were referring to was. Great work._

"Mr. Lancer?"

I glanced up to see the black haired teenager who was the owner of the essay that I held in my hand. I raised an eyebrow, pretty sure that I knew what question was coming next. He opened his mouth once more to speak, but was interrupted by the bell, ringing to signal the end of the day. Kids scurried out the door, eager to get home and do whatever they do in their free time. _I wonder what Daniel does…_

When the rush quieted down, I found him standing in front of my desk. How had he gotten here without being trampled on by rampaging high schoolers?

"Um, I just wanted to apologize for not being a very good student lately. There have just been… things going on that I need to take care of. To tell the truth, I'm starting to get worried about it," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. I noticed a cut on his elbow and a bruise on his chin. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Danny, have your parents been, um…" I said, unsure about how to put it. His icy blue eyes widened.

"Oh, no Mr. Lancer! My parents would never abuse me! It's something different! I swear!" he said, aiming to reassure me. I decided to believe him, though I knew he would often lie to explain his absences and such.

"Alright, well I'll be happy to learn why you keep rushing in and out of class so often. Maybe if you just told me I could help you. Depending on what it is, I may even be able to relent a little on your detentions and punishments," I coaxed. I really needed to know what was wrong with him. After all, I am a teacher and it is my job to help students whenever possible.

He stiffened up a little and hesitated. He seemed to be having a war with himself, debating whether to let me in on his dilemmas or not. Finally, he answered my request.

"I am really sorry, but I'm just not ready to tell you. Heck, I'm not even ready to tell my own parents!"

I wondered why his parents wouldn't know about his doings. I made a mental note to myself to privately schedule a meeting with the Fenton adults. But I decided to let this conversation drop. I had to respect his wishes, even if I was curious.

"Okay, Mr. Fenton. And I do accept the apology," I said, handing him his graded essay. His eyes twinkled with joy when he saw the grade.

"Did I really ace it?"

All I could do was smile and let him enjoy the moment.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer. I'll try not to let you down so much anymore!" he called to me, running out of the room and into the deserted hallways. I heard a muffled shout and a weird noise, and I saw a bright flash of light.

I just sat and stared at the doorway, happy to have Daniel back. All because of a homework assignment.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

**I just had to write this one. I like the Lancer/Danny bonding fics. They usually turn out really well. I'm hoping mine did too. I really want to know who's reading this, so just leave me a little itty bitty something to let me know that you're out there, like a dot! Just a dot will make me happy! I've noticed I've kinda been a jerk and I haven't really replied to anyone's reviews, so I'll try to do that more often now. I'll also try to get rid of this stupid writer's block! I'm going to update as much as I can tonight, and maybe even start a new story or two. Just keep on reading!**

**Over and out**

**-dani**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep it's me, Daniella (I've decided to call myself that now)! I have more plot bunnies! I am currently working on a one shot, but it's not done yet, and I really want to write it before I type it. This one I'm just winging it. But I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine. Danny Phantom is not mine. Danny Pha- oh you're still reading this? I'm sorry! I have to keep reminding myself over and over again…**

Title: Surveys

Characters: Danny Fenton, Dani Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Mr. Lancer, Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Star, Kwan, Valerie Gray

Rating: K+ (cause I'm paranoid)

Summary: I just love surveys, don't you? Well, Mr. Lancer's class is forced to take a survey of a different sort. CHAOS ENSUES!

DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDPDPDPDPDPDP

I've decided that I hate surveys. I glanced over to my older brother and two best friends. They were scribbling hard on their surveys. I sighed. What kind of questions were these?

_Do you think Danny and Dani Phantom are evil?_

_Do you like ghosts?_

_Who is your favorite ghost?_

_Who is your least favorite ghost?_

_Do you consider your life easy or difficult?_

_If you could have one superpower, what would it be?_

_Describe your thoughts on ghosts._

_Describe your thoughts on your life._

I had a feeling that the survey was made for second graders. I put my head in my hand and began writing down my answers. Finally, Mr. Lancer said "Pencils down, people! It's time to share your answers!"

Whoa whoa whoa. _Share_ our answers? This might not turn out well…

Valerie went up first. "For question number one, I said Strongly Agree. They ruined my life with that stupid dog of theirs!" I flinched visibly and sunk down in my seat. It always bothered me when Valerie bombed us. "Question number two I answered Strongly Disagree. Ghosts are evil vermin, just like those Phantom kids. I don't have a favorite ghost. Nobody should. For my least favorite ghost, I chose the two Phantom siblings. Once again, they ruined my life, so I should hate them! My life is definitely difficult. I have two jobs, and one of them is kind of humiliating. If I had one super power, it would be the power to destroy all of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone and on Earth. My thoughts on ghosts are always the same. They are evil. No matter what you think, they are so evil, it's not even funny. My life is pure torture. It's chaotic. I remember what it was like to be an A-lister, but now I have to live my life differently. That's all." Valerie stuck her nose up in the air and sashayed back to her seat. Obviously, that little report annoyed her. I could hear her voice rising with each word. Star bounded up to the front.

"Okay, so I am kind of indifferent when it comes to Danny and Dani Phantom, but I know that the girl's outfit is like, totally awesome! She has some fashion sense!" This caused me to perk up a little and let the slightest grin cross my face. "Ghosts can be okay, but considering one almost took over our town and killed us, I'd have to say Neutral once more. I'm not exactly sure. My favorite ghost is one called Desiree. She looks pretty. My least favorite ghost would be that one that just about took over the city. I'm not sure what his name was, but I think it had something to do with 'dark'. My life is pretty simple, but it's kind of bland, too. I wonder what it would be like to have adventure in my life." Everyone droned on like this. It was basically all the same stuff.

Dash.

Paulina.

Kwan.

Eventually we came to Tucker. "Um, I didn't answer any of the questions except for number four. My least favorite ghost is one called Technus. He hurt my sweet Delilah!" He began sobbing. Mr. Lancer had to drag him back to his seat.

Sam went and said some pretty good stuff about us and her life. Even though she thought no one noticed, I observed that she snuck in a statement about her liking Danny. It was completely obvious. Then Danny was up.

"I don't think Danny and Dani Phantom are evil," he said shakily. "They're just trying to protect us. All of those times where they accidentally did something bad, it wasn't their fault. Everyone has their faulty points. I personally, don't exactly like ghosts, but that's in general. Some ghosts I like. I really don't want to cause any fights in here, so I'll just say that I'm indifferent when it comes to favorite and least favorite ghosts. My life is a battle. It's so hard, because it feels like with some people, one half of me is hated while the other is adored, and with others, it's the exact opposite. I almost feel torn between two worlds. It's so hard to please everybody while doing the right thing.If I could have one superpower, it would be the power of flight. I've always imagined what it would be like to soar through the air and feel the wind in my hair. It was cool. And as for the last two questions, I'm indifferent again. I just don't really want to share my thoughts." He finished and rushed back to his seat. I gave him a sad smile. I could understand his nervousness and 'indifference'.

"Ms. Fenton? You're up."

I hesitated. I glanced at my paper. "Well, Mr. Lancer, I had exactly the same things that Danny does, so do I really have to?" It was true. I had written almost word for word everything Danny had mentioned. I found that kind of weird.

"Why did Danny say 'It _was_ cool' when he was talking about flying?" Paulina wondered. I stiffened. _DANNY! _Ergh! I could just kill him!

"Yeah and what did he mean by 'one half of me is hated while the other is adored'?" Dash asked.

"Maybe he has two lives!" Kwan suggested.

"But wouldn't that make Danielle have two lives too, since she said that she had the same things as Danny?" Star asked.

"I bet it has something to do with a ghost," Valerie growled.

"Maybe he's Phantom! Lots of people like him, but some don't! Same with the girl Phantom!" Dash said. Of all the days, he chooses today to be smart. I plunked my head down on my desk with a _thud_. It was all over.

"STOP IT!" a voice said, ringing out over all of the chatter in the classroom. I turned around to see Sam standing on her desk, hands cupped around her mouth.

"Ms. Manson! Get down from there!" Mr. Lancer ordered. Obediently and silently, she stepped down and let the teacher take charge. "_Pride and Prejudice_, people! I've never seen a debate like this in my life! Now, Daniel, Danielle, I want you to answer this truthfully. Are you Danny and Dani Phantom?" he said.

I looked at Danny and grimaced. There was no getting out of this. We took hands and made our way to the front of the room. We knew we wouldn't be able to hold it in forever.

"You guys have to promise not to tell anyone what you see in the next few minutes, okay?" Danny explained to our classmates. They all nodded in unison, all except for Sam and Tucker. They already knew. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, yes, Danny and I are Danny and Dani Phantom. Don't interrupt me," I said, holding up a hand to stop any sounds or questions. "It's a lot easier to show than it is to explain," I muttered, letting the rings form around my waist. A collective gasp spread over the room. The rings traveled up and down, revealing Dani Phantom. I knew it was the same for Danny.

I looked up to see jaws dropped. That was that.

**I can continue this one if you'd like, but I need five reviews to continue it. So if you're reading this, let your friends know if you want me to continue! Sorry, I just got lazy. I'm going to watch Danny Phantom now. I will hopefully publish the next one shot in the next couple of days, so be on the lookout! Oh and if you have any suggestions, just PM or review me!**

**Read and Review**

**-Daniella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers! I got this idea yesterday when I was picking dandelions (NO it is NOT a childish activity!), and I fell in love with it. Also, I am looking to create an angsty-type one shot, but I'm having trouble, so I'm calling on you! Details down below!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or dandelions. Just my thoughts. And a room that smells like fish, but that's totally different.**

Title: Dandelion

Characters: Danielle and Danny Fenton

Rating: K

Summary: About how Danielle's life really started because of a dandelion.

I sauntered through the park in the deepening twilight. The grass was already gaining dew, and the half-moon was shining brightly in the sky. The evening was warm, and dandelions dotted the lush, green grass. I felt happy. I was away from Vlad, the fraud he is. I felt a new love for my 'cousin', Danny. I felt so giddy that I bent down and picked a dandelion. The stem was long and the flower's petals were spread wide. One of those rare, perfect ones.

I wandered around for a while, gripping the dandelion, my shoes getting sodden with dew. I approached the border, just a plain treeline, complete with budding bushes and dead leaves. The giddiness spread through me like wildfire. Carefully, I hung the dandelion on one of the branches. I smiled and raced off to the dandelion patch.

I searched the ground for more perfect dandelions and began stuffing them, carefully of course, into my kangaroo pocket on my hoodie. As I placed the first one in there I felt something big. I frowned in confusion. I hadn't put anything in there recently. Slowly, I pulled it out. A plain black headband with a note attached to it. I noticed that there was a logo connected to the headband. I smiled when I saw that it was my ghost logo that I shared with Danny. I didn't even have to read the note to see who it was from.

_From cousin to cousin._

That's all it read. Filled with a new joy, I decorated the rest of the bush and stepped back to admire my work. The yellow buds and the tiny green leaves went together well. I made up my mind about something I had been debating the whole time. Glad I know where Danny's house was.

I raced through alleys, streets, and cars, weaving my way expertly through the obstacles. I didn't stop until I reached the brick townhouse on a corner. I skipped up the steps, ringing the doorbell madly. I really wanted to tell him this. Danny opened up the door and looked at me questioningly, not saying a word. My grin widened and I spoke two words.

"Big brother."

He grew a huge grin and embraced me. He yelled over his shoulder "MOM! I have somebody for you to meet!"

_Ten years later…_

I approached the bush that I had adorned so long ago. The stems were withered and dried, but hanging there limply. I remembered the day I had become the younger sister of Danny. That was the day my life truly began. I considered this place a shrine almost, a mini sanctuary of my own. I began picking more dandelions and decorating the bush once more. I wasn't sure why, but I just felt like it. I was also wearing the headband Danny had given to me as a gift a decade ago.

I smiled and gazed at the bush. I had begun a new life ten years ago, but four years ago, my brother and I died in battle. I kept my ghost appearance, but the human me was- is- gone. I don't mind so much now. We still fight ghosts, and our parents don't try to waste us anymore. They had known right before we died. At least we're still together.

I took one last look and turned to fly off. All because of a dandelion…

_Neutral POV_

Dani left behind the bush covered in the dandelion blossoms. Only these were the fluffy, white ones. A gust of wind blew all of the seeds off at once, creating a flurry. They spread all over the park, almost whispering the same thing in the breeze.

_A last dying wish…_

**Not much to say… oh yeah! The angst story! I need a sentence or a topic to base the story off of, but nothing that would require a rating over 'T'. I don't do that kind of stuff. So nothing like suicide, killing, nasty stuff like that. I'll give credit to the one I choose! Please Read and Review! Walker just notified me that it is now a rule! (I won't tell him if you don't follow it… but please do!)**

**DANNY PHANTOM PHANGIRL!**

**-dani**


	5. Chapter 5

***sighs* If I'm going to get anything else updated, I must post this. This is why I hate plot bunnies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I don't really feel like elaborating on the details.**

Title: Security

Characters: Danielle, a security guard, Danny (cameo, mentioned of also)

Rating: K

Summary: Don't judge a book by its cover. I can't go into any further details for fear that it will ruin the story.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Hi, my name is Danielle Fenton, and I'm looking for my brother, Danny Phantom."

The guard blinked in surprise at this young girl who had plainly walked up to him and said the previous sentence without any stumbling at all. Surprisingly enough, not one fan girl burst through the doors, sobbing and pleading to see the famous ghost boy. He cleared his throat, the sound echoing through the empty lobby.

"I'm sorry, but I am not authorized to let anybody through without a pass," the guard recited, remembering the sentence that his boss had told him to say to anyone who tried to get through. This was his first day, and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Oh, really?" the black haired girl said, folding her arms in front of her chest and barely blinking an eyelash. This also took the guard by surprise. He hadn't been expecting this. He figured that the girl would just run away, crying in sorrow.

"Really," he said, frowning at the girl's behavior. She just looked off to the side and shrugged.

"One of my favorite quotes is 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. Maybe that applies right now," she said, glancing off into the distance at a faux bush.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the guard asked, but was interrupted by a bright flash of light. He gasped in surprise when he saw two white rings transform the ordinary twelve year old girl into the famous Dani Phantom. He rubbed his eyes, but there was no denying it.

"Um, go right ahead, miss," he stuttered, allowing the black and yellow striped bar to raise and let her through. She walked off, but stopped just past the bar. She turned so that the young man could only see the side of her face.

"Here," she said, holding a vial with a purple aura around it, grinning. "A parting gift," she said mischievously, tossing it over her shoulder and hurrying off. The guard dived to catch the vial, but he missed, the glass shattered, and a purple smoke enveloped him.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

When he awoke, he couldn't remember why he was in this lobby. Heck, he didn't even know how he got there.

He certainly didn't remember the mysterious girl that had encountered him minutes ago.

"I think I need to go home," he murmured to himself, holding his head and making his way out of the business building. He was completely unaware of two pairs of glowing green eyes watching his every move.

"He totally fell for it!"

"I can't believe he didn't see the glow in his boss's eyes!"

"That was a good prank."

"Well, we were killing two birds with one stone."

"Yeah, we should probably go tell Desiree it worked."

And with that, the green eyes disappeared; the only evidence left of the encounter the shattered glass lying on the tiled floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's me… again! Pretty bored right now and I wanted to write this, sooooo… I'll stop talking and let you read.**

**I understand that some of you were confused on the previous one, and I'll explain that in the next one. But for now…**

**Just as a reminder, any of these are up for adoption! Just let me know!**

**Disclaimer: See this stuff? *waves at pile of junk in a corner* This stuff is mine. See this stuff? *waves at another pile of junk in another corner* This stuff is NOT mine. Is it clear yet? No? Yes? Maybe? Good.**

Title: Kindle

Characters: Danny, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie Fenton

Rating: K+

Summary: The ghost kid is really playing with fire here… but he doesn't realize it until it's too late.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

"AAAGGGHHH!" I screamed as I dodged a blue ectoblast from one of my parent's guns. I flipped around to face the two running figures. "Will you just leave me ALONE?" I yelled in their general direction.

"Not on your afterlife, Phantom!" my mom shouted back, firing another powerful blast.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I murmured as I ducked the blast. Suddenly I felt a tugging sensation at my feet that I couldn't escape. "Oh, no!" I said as I got sucked into the very weapon that I used so many times against my opponents.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

I awoke, but it was impossible to move my arms or legs. All that I could see was the ceiling. The restraints were really bothering me, almost making me go mad. I was about to cry out in aggravation when a male voice was heard.

"So, Phantom, are you gonna tell us where our son is or will we have to do this the hard way?" my dad hissed, holding up a very scary looking cattle prod type-thing.

"I swear, I did nothing with him!" I protested. Technically, that was the truth since I didn't really do anything to Fenton. I AM Fenton! "If you'll just let me go-" I began to plead, but I was interrupted by my mom.

"Why should we? Ghosts are unbelievable in what they say! Besides, why would we let you go? You really are something special, Phantom. That's just proof from your hair sample. Imagine what we could find with a blood test, or, my favorite, a dissection!" my mom said. The part about the hair surprised me.

"Wait, you took my hair?"

"Of course we did!" Dad bellowed. "Ghosts have no rights, so we don't need to worry about being sued or anything!"

I frowned, really concerned now. "What did you find from the sample?" I asked shakily. Had they found out?

"Oh, not much, except that you _aren't even fully ghost_!" Mom said, starting out casually and then raising her voice. "You are part human! Scientifically impossible, yet here you are, human blood streaming around inside of you," she growled, her voice returning to a low state. "You disgust me."

My eyes widened. They'd only found half of the truth. Maybe I could put this fire out before it got out of control. Unfortunately, I thought that before my dad spoke up again.

"So, _freak,_" he began. I flinched visibly at the word 'freak'. "I'll ask you again- _where's our son_?" He smacked the cattle prod thing in his black gloved hand.

"Or, better yet, why don't you tell us who your human half is?" Mom suggested. My head was aching from all of this. I finally made a decision, closing my eyes.

"I can answer both questions at the same time," I muttered. Before I could back out of it, I quickly transformed. My parent's mouths were agape, but only for a couple of seconds. Then both of them got up real close in my face, talking simultaneously.

"_Where is Danny?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**O_o *eye twitches* I've. Had. SUGAR! Just a taste of my whacked out mind when I've had a sundae complete with vanilla ice cream, Hershey's chocolate icing, a TON of whipped cream, and a bunch of Andes mints pieces on the top. ENJOY! SUGARRRRR!**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT BUTCH HARTMAN! STOP ASKING ME!**

Title: YouTube Bananas

Characters: You pick! (And a cameo by Jazz)

Rating: K

Summary: A small taste of my crazy head. Note to self: Don't eat sugar.

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

"Hi, I ate a pickle this morning!"

"For cherry popsicle real?"

"As sure as there is a platypus in my pants!"

"OMG I AM A MARY SUE! WHAT-**EVAH**, FRAYNDS!"

"My dog ate his elephant ear today!"

"CORN VERSUS PINAPPLES!"

"Don't judge a book by its… potato chips!"

"Have you had your daily dose of YouTube Bananas yet?"

"GHOSTS!"

"STAHP MAHCKING MEEEE!"

"Shaddup you piece of twisted barbecue sauce!"

"Give me a TECHNUS!"

"SUGAHHHH!"

"Big Red Telephone Fries!"

"CONAN O'BRIEN ATE A RAINBOOT!"

"Heck to money, use radioactive apple juice!"

"Socks are not meant to be eaten, they are meant to be SWALLOWED!"

"My belly button works the TV!"

"DALLAS COWBOYS fry cheese in their shorts!"

"GHOSTS!"

"STAHP BREATHING AHN MEEEE!"

"Close the pinacolada pumpkin bowls!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY KANGAROO!"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Easter Eggs are da BOMB!"

"I cow my laundry everyday!"

"TOAST SUCKS!"

"NOT ONLY AM I A MARY SUE, I AM A HALFA! GOANN GHAHST!"

"GHOSTS!"

"BEWARE!"

"Tennis rackets clogged up my… jet!"

"IT'S A PILLOW! IT'S A PET! IT'S A PILLOW PET!"

"FAIRIES!"

"WII are going to play wire clocks!"

"Drew Carey married me!"

"American Idol hired a gate!"

"OBOE DOES NOT SOUND LIKE A DUCK!"

"LOL :) LOL WAT R U LOOKIN AHT!"

"GHOSTS!"

"FAIRIES!"

"BEWARE!"

Jazz opened the door and gawked. She stood there for a good hour while everyone kept shouting out random things. She shook her head, turned around and closed the door. But a smile grew on her face and she burst back in.

"TELEVISION DOG BEDS!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Um… hi! *everyone glares at me* Yeah, I had a feeling that wouldn't help me out. As for my actual stories, I am writing them down so I have a good idea of what I will type before I actually type them. Makes it easier on myself, ya know?**

**Sorry about my sugar-rush oneshot back there. My sister was laughing so hard she couldn't hear half of it though. I think that's a good sign!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still in school. I don't have a job. I have no creativity whatsoever. Do you think I own Danny Phantom? That's what I thought.**

Title: Episode Awards

Characters: None? All? I really don't know

Rating: K

Summary: An award or two for each DP episode. Some may be an opinion, but no flaming because of what I think!

DFPDFPDFPDFPDFPDFP

Mystery Meat: First Episode Award

Parental Bonding: High School Dancing Award

One of a Kind: Best (Worst) Hunter Ever Award

Attack of the Killer Garage Sale: Most Tech Stuff Award

Splitting Images: Body Switch Award

What You Want: Temporary Ghost Kid Award; Best New Power Award

Bitter Reunions: Best Evil Fruitloop Award

Prisoners of Love: Biggest Ghostly Prison Break Award

My Brother's Keeper: Best Secret Revealing Award; Most Angst Award

Shades of Gray: Teenaged Girl Ghost Hunter Award

Fanning the Flames: Best Actual Song Award; Love Spell Award

Teacher of the Year: Most Video Game Playing Award

Johnny 13: Don't-mess-with-my-sister Award

Public Enemies: Most Ghost Sense Award

Fright Night: Halloween Episode Award

Maternal Instinct: Mother/Son Bonding Award

Lucky In Love: Fake Girlfriend Award

Life Lessons: Stupid Health Assignment Award; 'Survivor' Award

The Million Dollar Ghost: Most Ghost Hunters In One Place Award

Control Freaks: Hypnotized Hero Award; Most Crimes Committed in one Episode Award

Memory Blank: Temporary Amnesia Award; Hero's Origin Story Award

Doctor's Disorders: Most Kids With Ghost Powers Award

Pirate Radio: Ten-year-old-trying-to-take-over-the-world Award

ReignStorm: This-is-my-actual-name Award; Big Bad King Award

Identity Crisis: Split In Half Award

The Fenton Menace: Crazy Kid Award

The Ultimate Enemy: Most Violent Episode Award; Evil Future Self Award

The Fright Before Christmas: Christmas Episode Award

Secret Weapons: Sister/Brother Bonding Award

Flirting With Disaster: Ghost/Ghost Hunter=Boyfriend/Girlfriend Award

Micro-Management: Team Up With The Jock Award; Slow Transformation Award

Beauty Marked: Medieval Award

King Tuck: Egyptian Award

Masters of All Time: Time Travel Award; I-just-screwed-the-future Award

Reality Trip: Cross-Country Chase Award; My-Secret-Is-Out Award

Doublecross My Heart: Possessive About My Best Friend Award

Kindred Spirits: Most Clones Award; Female Counterpart Award

Eye for an Eye: Election Award

Infinite Realms: The Almighty Map Award; Chase Through Time Award

Girls' Night Out: Just Girls Award

Torrent of Terror: Violent Storm Award; Temporary Power Award

Forever Phantom: Most Times Danny Phantom's Name Is Said Award

Urban Jungle: Coldest Episode Award; Most Plants Award

Livin' Large: Temporary Richness Award; Save the Flip Side of Our World Award

Boxed Up Fury: Most Horrible Puns Award

Frightmare: Mass Sleeping Award

Claw of the Wild: Crappy Camp Award

D-Stabilized: Melting Award; I'm-all-fixed-up Award

Phantom Planet: Epic Finale Award

**Stupid idea, some pretty stupid awards.**

…

**Review? c(X**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is what happens when I listen to the same song over and over again on my mom's MP3…**

_**Bold italics- **_**song**

_Italics- _Danny's thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or "It's My Life". Hey, I'm not that talented!**

Title: It's My Life

Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom

Rating: IDK, depends on what you think

Summary: Songfic based on "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_Danny's POV~ first person_

_**This ain't a song for the broken hearted.**_

I sat on my bed, staring at the powder blue ceiling. _You need to stop crying over yourself, Fenton. All you do lately is whine about yourself. You need to be saving people, not trying to save yourself!_

_**No silent prayer for faith departed.**_

_Face it. You're just a selfish fourteen year old who can't do anything. You won't even tell your parents who you really are!_

_**And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, you're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud.**_

"No," I told myself firmly. "You aren't going to be like this. You aren't gonna hide this secret any longer. You have to tell!" I tried to pep-talk myself, but it wasn't really working.

_**It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever.**_

"You have to do this before it's too late," I tried to tell myself as I made my way out of my room and onto the flight of stairs that led to the living room that I knew my parents were inhabiting.

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive.**_

"Better late than never. I guess it would be better if I told them now rather than when I'm laying on my death bed. I have to do this _now._ Before it's too late," another part of my conscience muttered aloud.

_**My heart is like an open highway.**_

This other part of me started talking to me calmly. _You're a nice kid. Your life is an adventure. You're the car, your heart's the highway. Your heart can change direction at any time, but you have the power about which way you go._

_**Like Frankie **_(shall we make it Sam?)_** said I did it my way.**_

"Besides, Sam is always telling you to do your own thing and not let other people pressure you into what they want you to do," I muttered, now on the landing and starting to head down the second flight of stairs.

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life.**_

I suddenly felt determined. It's my life, and I'm not going to waste it. I'm going to do what I can before I die, because I know when I'm dead, I'm dead. I won't be able to do much as a ghost, except fight 'em off.

_**This is for the ones who stood their ground.**_

_ This is for you Sam. You never let me down, and you never backed away from what you thought was right._

_**For Tommy **_(Tucker?) _**and Gina **_(Jazz?) _**who never backed down.**_

_Same with Tucker and Jazz. They never betrayed me even when things were tough, and they never left me._

_**Tomorrow's gettin harder make no mistake.**_

And if I don't do this now, things are going to be tougher in the future. Like my future, for instance. I may save myself now, rather than killing millions of people in ten years.

_**Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks.**_

And I know soon that my good fortune will run out. No, it's not even good fortune. I have to do this by myself. Of course, now I'm at the foot of the stairs and beginning to encounter my parents.

_**It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever.**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive.**_

_**My heart is like an open highway.**_

_**Like Frankie said I did it my way.**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive.**_

_**It's my life.**_

"Ahem," I mumbled, clearing my throat non-casually. My parents looked up at me, suddenly attentive. Crap. I was hoping they'd be distracted.

_No, you have to do this NOW while you have the chance!_

_**Better stand tall when they're calling you out.**_

_**Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down.**_

_ But what if-_

_ NO! No what ifs! They aren't gonna hurt you! They LOVE you, for goodness sake!_

_ They'll still think I'm a freak._

_ Then if they do, don't stop. Doesn't matter what they think, only what you think._

_ And here we are, back on the selfishness subject._

It was basically a war inside of me, debating what would happen.

_**It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever!**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive.**_

_**My heart is like an open highway!**_

_**Like Frankie said I did it my way.**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive!**_

_**It's my life!**_

"Um, guys? There's something I need to tell you…"

_**And it's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever!**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive!**_

_**My heart is like an open highway! **_

_**Like Frankie said I did it my way!**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive!**_

_**Cause it's my life!**_

**I think I just ruined the concept of 'songfic'. Woe is me!**

**You can finish what happens with Danny and his parents. There was no more song left.**

**Speaking of which, look it up on YouTube! It's AWESOME!**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohai! I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

Title: Acting: An RSBO (**R**e**s**tart **B**ranch-**O**ff)

Characters: Danielle and Danny Fenton, Vlad Masters

Rating: K

Summary: A little moment in "Maternal Instincts" fused with my Restart universe. Danielle is 12, which means that _anyone_ can fall victim to her acting…

DPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDP

_Neutral POV~ third person_

"Mom is gone, which means…" Danny muttered, unlocking the Specter Deflectors off of him and his sister.

"Time to spend a little 'quality time' with _Uncle Vlad_," Danielle finished, smiling and narrowing her eyes at the man who was reading _Romance for Rich, Creepy Dimwits_.

"But first," Danny reminded her, setting the clock back fifteen minutes so as to fool their arch-enemy into thinking that it was not yet midnight, to trick him into believing that they were still powerless.

"Good idea," Danielle complimented sincerely, glancing from her brother, to Vlad, and to the clock. For once, her brother had taken action to do something against his enemy. Something clever, though, not physical. He'd taken a lot of physical action in the past…

"Thanks! Now get your butt over there and woo him over," Danny ordered, pushing her towards the man. She instantly started trying to break free from his grip.

"But-"

"No buts! Now, come on!"

She was finally pushed into his direction. Turning around, she stuck her tongue out at him, but made no move to return to where he was waiting. Then she faced her supposed uncle again.

"Um, Uncle Vlad?" Danielle asked as innocently as possible, tracing invisible images onto the log floor and staring down at them. For a moment, if you didn't know what she was _really _trying to do (such as ol' Masters here), you would've thought that she was really a shy girl trying to ask her dear old uncle a question.

"Don't try to butter me up, Danielle. You're both powerless, and for another fifteen minutes at that, so it's not going to work. Besides, even if you _did _have your powers at this very moment, I still would've been able to beat you without even trying!" Vlad replied cockily, looking at the clock and then returning to his book. The girl felt her eyes glare a neon green, signaling that _some _of her ghost side was returning, but tried her best not to break character.

"Why would I be trying to deceive you?" she asked in a sweet-girl voice, looking up at her arch nemesis once she was positive that her eyes had returned to their normal icy blue. "You and I both know that Mom wouldn't have come back on her own without asking us kids if we were okay with it!" she exclaimed in her clearly fake tone. Being the evil villain he was, Vlad was totally oblivious to the fact that she was lying through her teeth.

"You mean…" Vlad began cautiously, wanting to believe what he thought was true, but still unsure if she really meant what she was going to announce to him.

"Yes!" she laughed, a pure, humorful laugh. "Put 'er there, _new dad!_" she cried happily, opening her arms up for a big hug. Vlad, too happy for words, gratefully accepted it. When he wasn't looking, she slipped the Specter Deflector that had been around her waist out of her back pocket and quickly wrapped it around him. Instantly, it began to spark and sputter, shocking the middle-aged man in the process.

"You-you TRICKED me!" he shouted, pointing an angry finger at the twelve year old as her brother joined her. The belt was still shocking him violently, and he was shaking it, trying to get it off of his waist, but to no avail.

"Uh, DUHHHHH!" she exclaimed, twirling her finger by the side of her head. "Why would I ever want to be your daughter? Besides, Mom only wanted to come here to trick you and humiliate you," she told him smugly, folding her arms in front of her chest and looking at him triumphantly.

"You do know what this means for you two, do you?" the enemy asked angrily.

"Oh yeah," Danny said in the same tone of voice his sister had used as they both transformed at the same time. Vlad gawked in bewilderment. They had tricked him _twice! _

The youngest hybrid leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Don't mess with a girl that has the power of innocence."

**Short, but I couldn't resist. This is what I get for watching "Maternal Instincts" at 11 at night XP**

**-CatchingWind**


End file.
